The Red Covenant (Legislature)
For the Shimian mercenary group of the same name, see Red Covenant. The '''Red Covenant of the Republic of Port O'Sey '''was the main legislative chamber of Port O'Sey during the Republic era. The boundaries of the Covenant were established in 4991 A.A.W following the Republic Party's electoral victory and replaced the former National Parliament. It served as a rubber stamp parliament during the course of the Republic's existence. In the wake of the bombings that began the Republic Crisis, the Red Covenant was dissolved on 31 September 5026 after the ratification of the Republic Accords. After a brief coup de etat led by hardlining factions within the Republic Party, the parliament was formally dissolved following the passage of the Sey Protocol. History The Red Covenant was established in 4991 following the Republic Party's victory at the elections. It replaced its predecessor, the National Parliament. Over the course of the Republic's existance, the Covenant was given legislative power to uphold civil law, with the authority to make additions, subtractions and changes to active laws. However unlike its predecessor, the Red Covenant was not given the authority to declare war, create alliances with a foreign state or host a foreign delegate without the President's permission. The Red Covenant was dissolved on 31 September 5026 by Nikriontra Sydona during the Republic Crisis. It was replaced by the new National Parliament on 6 October 5026 after the Sey Protocol had been signed in declaring the end of the Republic State. Legislative Functions The Rights of the Covenant The composition and powers of the Red Covenant were outlined in the Republic Charter. The Covenant contained sixty seats, 13 of which were reserved for high-ranking members of the ruling Republic Party and the city council of Port O'Sey. The remaining 47 seats represented one electoral district within the nation. Each representative, known as National Legislators or "Natlegs" was voted in every three years by the citizens within the electoral district. Every Legislator within the Covenant was allowed to propose a bill, act or ammendment to the Covenant and each had one vote on the floor. When the President was not present, the Speaker of the Covenant presided over the meetings and led the Covenant on behalf of the President. Within civil life, the Covenant had the authority to pass reforms, bills, acts, ammendments to existing laws and proposals. If one of them was passed by the Covenant, said act would be handed to the President to authorise. If the President accepts the bill, it becomes law. If he denies it, it will be returned to the Covenant. The Covenant did not have the authority to make a declaration of war against a foreign country, or direct the Republic Armed Forces without the President's presence and permission. Meeting Place The Red Covenant met annually, and in some important cases, at the Covenant Parliament Building located in the Parliament District of Port O'Sey City. The Parliament building was constructed under the UMU's occupation of the city to serve as the meeting point of the Sey City Council. Construction began in 3703 and the building was formally finished in 3706. The Parliament building was the site of the signing of the Sey Protocol where the Republic was officially dissolved. Category:The Republic of Port O'Sey